Waking The Demon
by Forever Greaser Forever Golden
Summary: Pony was tired of his reputation as 'the smart kid'. He wanted to change. He wanted to be known as the 'bad kid' or 'the cool kid'. One night with Curly Shepards gang sends his life into a whole new world. Now he's stuck in this world, and can't get out.


**New story. Enjoy!**

**Co Author: AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor**

I'm known as the good kid. I always keep my grades high, I follow rules, and try to stay out of trouble, which is hard to do since I'm a greaser and usually greasers cause trouble or people cause trouble and bring us into it. I live with my two brothers, Sodapop and Darry. They pretty much gave up their life's for me, just so I can have a decent life. They're the best brothers I could ever ask for.

I never did drugs, or drink. I once got drunk. I spent the next day puking. Darry was not thrilled about it. I vowed never to drink ever again. I don't know how the guys can stand beer. It tastes like crap in your mouth. Ew.

I get made fun of when I go to school. Mostly Soc's do the making fun of. They make fun of how smart I am or call me a nerd or make fun of the fact that I'm a greaser. I try to ignore them, but it's kind of hard to when there following you around the school. I was bumped up a grade higher and mostly Soc's were in my grade, so I got harassed almost everyday.

I never really thought about drugs. People say once you try it, you never stop. You get addicted to it. People also say it ruins your life. Others say that it makes your life see a whole new world. But who's to trust?

I was starting to get tired of being the smart kid or geek. I was tired of people making fun of me. It wasn't exciting, and probably isn't for anyone who gets harassed. I wanted to change. I wanted to be a different person. I wanted to be known as the 'bad boy' or the 'cool kid'. Not 'geek' or 'nerd'. It was time for a change, and I was ready for it.  
>XXXX<br>It was a Saturday evening, and a quite boring one. I was walking around town, hoping to find some action, but it was quiet. No Soc's out beating up greasers, no greasers out shop lifting or what-not. Just people walking around. I need to find some action, I thought. But where do I find some?

I then thought of Curly Shepard and his buddies. They're real tuff. Maybe if I hang with them, I'll find some action or something.

I went to an alley where Curly usually hangs out. Luckily he was there, and so were his buddies. I walked up to them and when I stepped into light, Curly saw me.

"Hey Curtis!" He slurred. He was definitely drunk, and his eyes were blood shot. He must be on drugs, or something. Two-Bit told me about some drugs and the signs where you can tell.

"Hey Curly," I said coolly. I walked over Curly and stood next to him.

"Why you out here?" He asked, then took a swig from his beer.

"Just wandering. Hopin' to find some action," I sighed.

"Well hey Curtis, hang with us for a while! You can get some action here!" he laughed, and through an arm around my shoulder. Whew, I could definitely smell beer in his breath.

"Might as well," I said.

Curly led me over to his gang.

"Hey guys, this is Ponyboy Curtis. He's gonna hang with us," Curly slurred. I got a few 'Heys' and nods. Guess I'm okay, I thought.

"Come here Curtis. You gotta try this," Curly yelled, and stumbled over to a bag and beer bottles surrounding it. He grabbed some sort of bottle and poured it into the beer, then handed it to me. I just stared at it. I didn't trust him, and I didn't even know what he put in the drink. I didn't even want to drink the beer in the first place, even if it didn't have the stuff he put in it.

"Darry won't kill ya for having this, will he? Ya said ya wanted action, so there it is," he asked.

Will he? He said If I ever drank again, he'll skin me for sure. But he won't know about this. This will be my little secret.

"Nah, he won't as long as we won't tell him," I said, a little nervous. What if Darry did find out about this? I'm in deep trouble, for sure.

"Well, enjoy it Curtis," he laughed, and left me here standing with a drink I promised never to drink.

I hesitated for a moment, then drank it. The moment the beer hit my mouth, I wanted to spit it back up. Man, how can Two-Bit drink this 24/7? I resisted puking up this crap and drank the whole bottle. Suddenly, I started seeing different colors.

Holy crap, I thought. This stuff is amazing!

Things were floating around me, colors were flying by, buildings and other places were dancing. This stuff made smile. I want more, I thought. I need more of this.

And that was the day the demon awoke within me.

**Review.**

**-Forever Greaser Forever Golden**


End file.
